Second Chances
by gamerwannabe96
Summary: Shelby Shepard is 16 with a pretty normal life. Until one night, her world is flipped upside down and she has to leave her home behind and begin a life for herself in a new and unknown place.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N- Hello everyone! I've got another story for ya. Don't worry, I'm NOT giving up on Two Roads One Path. I just have all theses different ideas for other stories popping in my head that I want to try and I'm working with vakariangal on a collaboration story; which is up on her account and you guys should check it and her other stories out! Anyways, enough of my babbling. Please R&amp;R and I hope you guys enjoy it!

~Second Chances~

Shelby woke up and thought about her parents' stage behavior lately. Why her mother wanted her to learn a bunch of foreign based dances like the Tango, Salsa, and Paso Double was completely oblivious to her. Shelby had told her parents on several occasions, that she didn't want to do their suggested occupations that seem ed to change every week. She wanted to sign up with the military program and eventually become an N7 soldier.

Besides, she and her dance instructor had pretty much given up on her. Each time she went to dance class, she and her instructor just sat and talked the whole time. Shelby had become friends with Ellie. They had a lot in common and Shelby looked up to Ellie. After all, Shelby is only 16 and Ellie is 26 and Ellie can do whatever she wants.

Ellie's mom had suggested dance to her when she was young and liked it enough to stick with it. Shelby, however, felt like her parents didn't care about what her opinion was on an occupation. Shelby stopped caring so much about that when she learned that she could sign herself up when she was 18.

"Have you told them that you ARE signing up when you turn 18?" Ellie asked.

"I've certainly tried. But every time I bring up anything N7 related, they seem to block me out like I'm not even in the dang room." Shelby sighed. "I just don't get it El. They never used to flat out ignore me. Shoot me down or dismiss the topic yah, but never ignoring."

"Maybe they're only trying to protect you Shelby. Parents can be weird like that."

"Protect me from what? I can handle myself." Ellie popped up.

"Just a sec. Wait here." She said and walked away.

"Not like I can go anywhere else. There's still 20 minutes left to "dance"." Shelby said with air quotes around dance.

"I guess that's true." Ellie said and smiled at Shelby as she came back with a punching bag on a floor mount.

"Ellie, why the heck do you have a punching bag , of all things, in your closet?" Shelby said with an eyebrow raised. Ellie threw some hand wraps at her.

"This is no ordinary punching bag Shelby. This, is Vernie. The venting aid." Ellie said and smiled.

Shelby laughed. "Ok. Then what is "Vernie" doing out here?" Shelby said as she wrapped up her hands already half knowing why.

"Today, he is going to test your earlier statement. Prove that you can handle yourself." Ellie said with a friendly "show me what ya got" look. Shelby smiled and shot Ellie's look right back at her.

"Less stalling, more punching. " Ellie said.

Shelby took up a fighting stance and threw a fast, hard punch at the bag. Ellie, who was bracing the bag, stumbled backwards. Shelby raised an eyebrow at her and gave her an "I told you so" look.

"Okay, so you caught me off guard." She said and braced the bag again.

Shelby fixed herself and threw repeated, fast, hard punches at the bag alternating fists. Shelby got about eight hits in when she had to stop. She had knocked the bag over, right on top of Ellie.

"Oh my gosh!" Shelby said laughing. "Are you ok?" She asked and pulled the bag back back up and helped Ellie to her feet.

"Yah. I'm fine. I guess you CAN take care of yourself. Just reminded me to never pick a fight with you." Ellie said and they both laughed.

"I should go. My dance practice is supposed to be done by now."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow." Ellie said and waved as Shelby walked to the door.

Shelby turned her head to Ellie. "See ya tomorrow El." She said and waved to Ellie as she walked though the door.

Little did they know, tomorrow would be a completely different world.


	2. Please Be There

Shelby awoke to the sound of screams and gunfire. She instinctivly hopped out of bed and grabbed the gun from under her bed. She knew somthing was wrong. Very wrong. Shelby usually slept with the door shut, but for what ever reason, it was cracked open.

Shelby walked over to her door, gun at the ready. She stood behind the door to hide herself from whatever was on the other side. Gun first, she peeked around the door and saw that the power was out. Other than some picture frames, tables and vases that were knocked over onto the floor, it was clear so Shelby ventured out. As she walked around the house, she noticed the rest of it was trashed. Tables and chairs knocked over, dishes broken all over the kitchen floor, cabinet doors hung open and shattered glass spread throughout the whole house. She could also hear the constant sound of screaming, gunfire and burning buildings.

Shelby feared the worst and ran to her younger brother, Dan's room. She got to the door and her heart sunk. The door was busted down and Dan was no where to be seen. Shelby immediately ran for her parents' room.

Shelby was scared now. Not just for her family, but for herself. She had to find them.

"Oh god. Ellie!" Shelby said and ran to the front door. She got the door and looked out the big living room window. "Oh my god." She said and put her hand over her mouth. Shelby's little town was being raided and lit up like a birthday candle in the process.

Shelby couldn't handle it. She turned around and bolted for the back door to take the more concealed route to Ellie's house. Shelby just hoped she was there.

Shelby ran by so many bodies. Her neighbors, local kids, friends, they all laid on the ground; motionless. Shelby had wanted to cry so many times before now, but she knew it wouldn't do any good to help her find her family. Shelby got to Ellie's back door and wailed away on it.

"Ellie? It's me, Shelby. Let me in!... Ellie, please!" Shelby paused for a moment to listen then quickly turned sideways. "Ellie, I'm coming in!" Shelby said and gave the door two strong kicks and broke it down.

Due to her thoughts going everywhere and all the adrenaline pumping through her, Shelby was totally oblivious that she was pulling off some pretty advanced bad A moves with very little effort.

Shelby looked around the first floor with nothing too climatic. She ran up the stairs and checked upstairs, nothing. She ran back down the stairs straight to the front door. She flew through the door but was stopped abruptly by slamming into someone. Shelby bounced back and pointed her gun.

"Easy now, I'm an alliance soldier. We're here to help under the orders of Captain Anderson." He said raising his hands to chest level. Shelby only lowered her gun enough so that the gun pointed to the soldier's chest.

"It's ok miss. I'm here to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving until I find my friend and family." She said firmly.

The two argued for a few minutes and finally, the soldier gave in and sighed.

"Alright. Where are they?"

"I don't know. That's why I said FIND."

"Look kid, I don't have time to go on a scavenger hunt. Now, come with me." He said grabbing Shelby's arm.

"No! I have to find them! " Shelby yelled and pulled against the soldier.

They pulled at each other for a few minutes when Shelby stopped. "Alright, stop! This is stupid. Give me your arm." Said Shelby and the soldier looked at Shelby with an eyebrow raised.

"Just give me your stink'n arm." Shelby said and held out her free hand.

The soldier reluctantly moved his free arm closer. Shelby grabbed his forearm and shook off his other hand. She quickly moved her hands so that one was just above his wrist and the other just below his elbow, never taking her eyes off of his arm. The soldier watched Shelby on high alert. She paused and gave him a "you asked for it" look. Very quickly, she ducked under the soldier's arm, leaned against his back, grabbed his shoulder, and pulled hard. Throwing the soldier over her shoulder and onto the ground giving Shelby time to turn around and run.

She didn't get much more than 20 yards when stopped and her heart sunk. She saw Ellie, on the ground, motionless; laying in a puddle of blood. Shelby bent down and put a hand on Ellie's shoulder. Shelby closed Ellie's eyes and layed her hands on her ribcage. Shelby knew that was all she could do for her friend now. Tears started to well up in her eyes, so she got up and ran to find her family.


	3. Everything Is Backwards Now

Shelby ran all over her little town, shooting raiders and escaping Alliance soldiers as she went. Shelby had covered her whole town with no sign of her mom, dad, or brother. She made her way back to her house in hopes that they'd be there. Shelby got to her street and took the front way.

Her dark brown hair had a butterscotch colored peekaboo and had started in a bun on the top of her head. Now, it hung loose and messy at her shoulders and the varying shorter lengths in front clung to and flew in her face. Shelby got to her front steps and her heart broke.

She ran up the steps to find her mom slung over her dad, who was laying in blood but also covered in it where her mother laid across him. Dan was behind them, most likely once propped against the wall with his head covered by his arms. He was now on his side with one arm still covering his face and the other outstretched in front of him.

Shelby's world had officially crumbled from underneath her. She crouched by her family and finally let it all out. She didn't care anymore. She needed to ball her eyes out at this point.

Shelby laid them out next to each other with Dan in the middle, laced their arms together, and laid their hands on their ribcages. Shelby knew they all deserved a burial, but this was all she could do for them now. Shelby sat back on her calves and continued crying. Her hands were bloody now and she made a big red streak across her cheek when she tried to wipe away her tears. She was all alone now; and she had never felt so lonely before in her life.

She heard foot steps behind her, grabbed her gun and turned her head to look. It was just an alliance soldier. Shelby turned back around, slumpimg, and set her gun back down beside her. The soldier grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her away.

"No! I can't leave them." She said and pulled away and started crying again.

The soldier wrapped his arms around her waist this time and towed away a devastated Shelby Shepard.

"Miss, please. Another unit will care for them. You need to get out of here."

"No! They're my family, my friends, they're all I've got! Let me go!" She yelled, cried and struggled.

The soldier stopped and turned Shelby to face him.

"Miss, what's your name? "

"Shelby Shepard." She sobbed out.

"Well then, Shelby we need to get you out of here for your safety's sake. And as far as being alone goes, you've got me. Deal?"

"Sure. But shouldn't I know who are first?" Shelby asked.

He smiled at Shelby. "I'm your new friend. My name is Kaidan Alenko."


	4. It's Good To Have Friends

"I'm truly sorry for your losses Shelby, but for your safety's sake, you need to come with me." Kaidan said wiping Shelby's cheeks. She looked back at her family one last time as a burning home behind them collapsed. Both of them ducked and Kaidan grabbed Shelby's waist and pulled her away.

"Shelby, we gotta go!"

Shelby ran and grabbed her gun off the porch, trying not to look at her family for too long, and returned to Kaidan.

"Ok." She said and they bolted away with Kaidan leading.

They almost got to the pickup site when Joker came into Kaidan's ear piece.

"Kaidan, Please tell me you're alive."

Kaidan ignored him for now since they were in sight of the Normandy.

"Dude, I don't want to have to leave you." Joker warned.

"We're fine Joker. We just got into the air lock." Kaidan said out of breath.

Right on cue, the door closed and the Normandy took off.

"Wait, what do you mean we're? Kaidan you were the last one left to pick up." Joker pointed out.

"I'll explain when I get up there."

"Tell ME later. Captain wants to see you in his office. Both of you."

"Thanks Joker."

"So, are you a Commander or something?" Shelby asked.

"Me?" He chuckled. "No. I'm just an Alliance Marine. Nothing too special." He said calmly.

Shelby snorted. "Nothing too special? Everything about being an alliance member is special, let alone an actual Lieutenant! I'd love to be an N7 soldier!" Shelby said with excitement. "But I have to wait two years before I can even sign up." She sounded disappointed at that last statement.

They stepped out of the air lock and Kaidan led the way to the captain's office to meet with Anderson.

"Well, if that's the case, maybe we can work something out with Anderson."

Shelby's eyes lit up a little bit and she sounded hopeful.

"Like what?" She asked.

"We'll have to find out." Kaidan said and opened the door.

"Mr. Alenko, you better have a good reason for bringing a refugee onto the Normandy."

"Of course sir. This is Shel…"

"My name is Shelby Shepard sir. It's an honor to meet you." Shelby said and stuck out her hand.

Anderson smiled and shook Shelby's hand.

"I think I know partly why you brought her aboard Mr. Alenko." Captain Anderson said and turned to look at Shelby.

"How old are you Shelby?"

"I'm 16 sir. Well, 16 ½. My birthday is in a few weeks."

"Well, then you're not too far off the deadline."

Shelby knew what deadline he was talking about. She couldn't help but get a little excited inside when she heard this.

"Shelby, do you think that you would ever be interested in becoming a soldier?" Anderson asked.

"Yes sir! Ever since I was young, I've wanted to become an N7 soldier."

"Excellent! So, then I assume you plan to sign up next year?"

"Yes sir." Shelby replied.

"Well then, back at the citadel, in C-Sec, on non-official training days, Friday nights, Saturday and Sunday, there is a Junior Operatives Of The Alliance training course. It's for 15-18 year olds interested in joining the Alliance. Housing and food is provided free of charge to serious participants. In other words, if you still want a part of the program after four weeks, you get a free apartment room and food." Captain Anderson explained.

"What if a participant doesn't stay?" Shelby asked just out of curiosity.

"If the participant drops out before the four weeks mark, they have to make up for food and lodging, which is roughly 200 credits. If it's after the four weeks mark, the participant still makes up for food and lodging, but it doubles to roughly 400 credits." Anderson explained.

Shelby hardly thought about it. "Alright, where do I sign up?" she said excitedly.

"Well, I'll message your instructor and let him know. His name is Gordok Zronk. He's a Krogan, so he may seem intimidating at first, but I assure you, he is an excellent instructor."

"Thank you Captain." Shelby said gratefully.

"Anytime Shelby. I'll go ahead and message Zronk. I think Joker wanted to see you two."

"Yes sir. Come on, Shelby. This way." Kaidan said as he turned around and patted Shelby's shoulder blade.

Once they were out of the door, Shelby spoke up.

"You know Kaidan, you know where I'm from, why I'm here and how old I am. I don't know any of that about you." She said implying that she wanted answers.

"Okay. Well, I'm from Earth. I grew up in Illinois. I'm here because my parents kicked me out at 17, the day before my 18th in fact, so I stayed at a friend's that night and signed up the next day. Oh, and almost I'm 19. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes it does. Thank you." She said satisfied.

The two walked up behind Joker and Kaidan put his hand on Joker's shoulder.

"Hey. Took you long enough." Joker said.

"Joker, this is Shelby. Shelby, this is the pilot of the Normandy, Joker." Kaidan said.

"Jeff Moreau's my name. But you can call me Joker, just like everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you Joker." Shelby said as she stepped forward.

"You too squirt. How old are you anyways 12?" Joker said and smiled at Shelby.

"Actually, I'm almost 17. How about you? You like you're about 40." Shelby said and smirked at him.

"Ouch. I'm actually 22 if you must know. By the way squirt, I think you'll get along just fine around here."


	5. Time To Think

"So, how long till we dock back at the Citadel Joker?" Kaidan asked.

"Well, last I heard, Anderson told me we had one more stop to make before we dock at the Citadel. So, like two days." Joker said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Thanks Joker." Kaidan said turning to leave.

"Anytime. Hey, see ya around squirt."

"See ya around Joker." Shelby said following behind Kaidan.

Kaidan continued to show Shelby around the Normandy and set up a spot next to his bunk for her to sleep while she was staying there. Shelby spent most of her time hanging out with Kaidan. When he had to get off at their other stop, she went to Captain Anderson and talked some more about the course she was taking. She was so grateful to Captain Anderson for getting her into the course.

Shelby couldn't wait to start her classes. They'd be getting back to the Citadel on a Thursday, and the classes don't even start for another three weeks. So, she had time to learn her way around and make some new friends.

'This is amazing. Captain Anderson arranged for me to move into the school's housing early. Plus, it's free! Unless I drop it but that is NOT happening. This is what I've wanted my whole life.'

Shelby thought as she laid back on her pile-o-blankets mattress on floor next to Kaidan's bunk. Sure, sometimes it was awkward sharing a room with a bunch of strangers, but knowing that Kaidan was her friend and that she wasn't far from him, made it better.

Kaidan was on the ship somewhere, but Shelby decided to turn in a little earlier so she could have a few minutes to herself. Right on cue, in walks Kaidan. "Hey, there you are, Shelbs. I've been looking everywhere for you." He said as he sat on his bunk and faced Shelby.

"What did you call me?" Shelby chuckled and sat up.

"Shelbs. Don't tell me you don't know what a nickname is." Kaidan said smartly.

"Of course I know what it is! I've never really had one before though, and if "Shelbs" is my option, I think I'll keep it that way." Shelby said looking at Kaidan.

"Alright. Forbidden nickname. Got it." Kaidan said and flashed Shelby a thumbs up.

Shelby shook her head and laid back down on her back. She was glad that Kaidan kept his promise. They had become fast friends and it's helped Shelby to not think about what happened. However, they both know that she'll never be able to totally forget. Shelby has only been aboard the Normandy for one other night now but she had already woken up with Kaidan next to her side three times. She kept having nightmares that just wouldn't stop. Each time, Kaidan had woken up and sat on the floor between his bunk and Shelby; comforting her.

Shelby hated that she kept waking him up; it didn't matter how many times he said it didn't bother him.

"You okay Shelby? You look like something's bothering you." Kaidan said with concern.

Shelby sat back up. "Yah. I'm fine. I was just thinking." She nodded and said, looking forward.

Kaidan leaned on his knees with his fore arms and put a hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"It'll get better Shelby. I promise." Shelby turned her head towards Kaidan and nodded.

"We should probably get to sleep." Shelby said and laid back down again.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Shelby." Kaidan said as he settled into his bunk.


	6. That's Not Supposed To Happen

A/N- Hello everyone! It's been a while! Long story short, I've been having some internet issues with my phone. So, I will try to update chapters every Friday during my break at school where I can use the wifi. Anyways, enough of my babbling. Please R&amp;R and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Shelby woke up, sat up and looked down. She was on a bed. HER bed; she was home again. She looked around the room. 'Had it really all been a dream?' She thought.

Shelby tried to get up, but found that she was frozen to the bed. Then, the door opened and a little hand wrapped around it. Shelby sat in silence and looked forward. A little sandy blonde head popped around the door. It was Dan. 'Dan! You're alive!' Shelby tried to exclaim but could only think. Dan was four now, but he still had trouble pronouncing his b's and p's.

"Shelly?" Dan said in a whimpering tone.

His light blue eyes looked terrified.

'Dan, what's wrong?' Shelby thought.

Dan quickly shot a look behind him and paused. The door came open, leaving Dan standing in the doorway, and Shelby could see that Dan's light blue clothes were soaked and looked like a dark purple.

'DAN!' Shelby tried with all her might to scream, get up, something useful.

Dan collapsed onto the floor in the same position Shelby found him in on the porch.

"NO! GOD DANG...' Shelby screamed. At least now, she could talk.

Shelby's mom and dad walked over to her door in perfect sync, and looked down at Dan. Shelby's mom had a big red spot all over the front of her white shirt. Her dad's shirt was gray but was now, soaked to a deep black. Blood covered their arms and was scattered on their faces and pants. They had a cold, zombified stare.

Shelby's parents slowly looked up and raised their arms and pointed a finger at Shelby. They spoke in sync with unnaturally gravely and hoarse voices and said,

"This is your fault. You failed to defend your family. You will never be a soldier."

"No! No, its not my fault! I'll be the best there is!" Shelby yelled.

She was balling now. She just couldn't make any sense of this. As if it couldn't get worse, Ellie appeared out of the corner of her eye. Except, Ellie looked normal, at peace. She walked around to the front of Shelby's bed and raised her hand. She was clothed in a long, elegant, white gown with long medieval type sleeves.

"Leave now. This girl has done you no harm." Ellie's voice was peaceful, graceful, and calm. Ellie's hand shined bright and the room flooded with bright white light. Shelby saw Ellie turn around. She raised her hand again and wiped it across the air in front of Shelby, allowing Shelby to move and speak at her own will again.

"None of this is your fault, Shelby. That was not your true family, they were demonic interpretations. With intensions to make you feel truly guilty. Created by your subconscious due to guilt that is already present. They strive and survive from the guilt you feel; guilt that is ill placed Shelby. You must forgive yourself and move on from this. Trust me, your real family is safe. They are all happy again and they want the same happiness for you." Ellie put her hand over her chest. "We all do. You cannot live in the past any longer. It is called the past for a good reason."

"Thank you Ellie." Shelby said.

Ellie nodded her head with a smile and walked away. The white world slowly faded away as Shelby heard an echo in the background: "It's ok Shelby. I've got you."

Shelby woke up and shot up. Kaidan was behind her with his bunk to his back. Shelby looked around. They were the only ones in the room. Shelby put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, then felt a hand on her back. Shelby looked back at Kaidan and moved back to him. She leaned on him and rested her back against his bunk. Kaidan put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ok Shelby? You screamed so loud so much you scared everyone else out of them room." Kaidan looked her in the eyes with concern.

"Yah. I'm ok now. Thank you Kaidan." Shelby said Looking back at him.

"Come on. Let it out." Kaidan said with a little squeeze and an encouraging little smile.


	7. The Start Of Something Good

A/N- Hello everyone! I hope you all like this chapter! Please R&amp;R, it really does help me out.

Shelby grabbed Kaidan's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

" Come on." He said and led her to the mess hall table.

Kaidan pulled out a chair and motioned for Shelby to sit down. Shelby did, and Kaidan walked around to face her and took the chair next to hers. He rested his forearms on his knees and looked up at Shelby.

"Alright Shelby. What was it this time?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

"It really wasn't bad this time. Honestly." Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her. "Really Kaidan, it wasn't all bad. This one got better." She said and told Kaidan about her nightmare.

Shelby didn't like keeping him up but, knowing that they were en route to the citadel made her feel a little better. Plus, she knew that they weren't going anywhere until she spilled the beans.

"None of what happened is your fault Shelby. There's no way you could have known that would happen." Kaidan said and looked at Shelby.

Shelby nodded. "But I could have woken up sooner. I thought that all the noises I was hearing were all just part of a dream. If I just would have..."

"Shelby," Kaidan put a hand on Shelby's shoulder. " It's not your fault. You've got to understand that." Kaidan said as he sat up. Shelby just looked down at her lap.

"Hey." Kaidan said softly and put his Hand under Shelby's chin and gently pushed her head back up. "It'll be ok. I've got your back."

Shelby looked at Kaidan. "Thank you Kaidan. For everything."

Kaidan sat up and put his hands on his thighs. "You don't need to thank me Shelby. You're my best friend, You owe me nothing." Kaidan stated.

"I DO owe you a thank you. You pulled me out of hell Kaidan. I wouldn't be here with MY best friend if you hadn't."

"I guess that's true." Kaidan admitted.

"You see? I do owe you something." Shelby said, sat up and looked straight at Kaidan.

"Thank you Kaidan Alenko. I don't know where I'd be today if you hadn't gotten me out. And I couldn't be happier that you did. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Shelby said gratefully.

Kaidan smiled at Shelby. "Just by being a loyal friend, is repaying enough." Kaidan said sweetly.

Shelby gave him a toothless smile in response.

"That's the first time I've seen you genuinely smile this whole time." Kaidan declared with a smile of his own.

Shelby quickly turned her head away in an attempt to hide her bright red blushing cheeks.

" It's ok Shelby. It's a good thing." Kaidan said smiling as he gently pulled her chin back towards him.

Shelby stood up. "Thank you Kaidan, for everything. You're a great guy." Shelby walked over to Kaidan's side, gave him a peck on the cheek, and quickly walked back to her bed. Kaidan stayed in his chair and slumped back against it, amazed, that Shelby feels the same way about him.


	8. Time to Settle In

"Shelby, wake up. We're here." Kaidan said gently, kneeled on the ground by Shelby.

"Here? As in, the Citadel?" She said more excited with each word.

"Exactly." Kaidan couldn't say anything more before Shelby bolted out the door.

"Come on Kaidan, Let's go!" Shelby excitedly yelled back.

Kaidan smiled and shook his head as he got up to follow Shelby. She ran outside the ship and stopped to look around. Kaidan walked up behind her.

"This… is the Citadel?" Shelby asked obviously confused.

"No. This is part of it. This is the docking bay. Come on, let me show around the rest of the Citadel." Kaidan said and nodded his head to the elevator.

They got out of the elevator at the Citadel tower and Shelby immediately had the same facial expression of a four year old on Christmas morning.

"Come on." Kaidan said smiling.

He showed Shelby the whole Citadel. From the presidium terminals to Chora's Den, they walked all over the Citadel. Suddenly, Kaidan's arm pinged.

"Captain wants us to head over to C-Sec to meet Zronk and get your housing situation all finished up."

"Ok. Is he meeting us there? Captain Anderson, I mean." Shelby asked.

"I would assume so. Considering that I don't know who Zronk is." Kaidan said giving Shelby a playful little shoulder bump.

Even though Shelby is two years younger, she matched Kaidan's height almost perfectly. Kaidan is 6 feet tall and Shelby is 5'8. Shelby also normally wore her hair up in a bun on the top of her head but she had left in such a hurry this morning, that she had left her hair down showing off her dark-chocolate brown, wavy hair with a butterscotch blonde peekaboo that stretched down to end just above her butt.

Shelby dug around in her pants pockets for her hair ties. She quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail on the way over to C-Sec. When they got over to C–Sec, they were greeted by Captain Anderson; who was standing by an older Krogan in a silver suit.

"Shelby, this is your instructor, Gordok Zronk." Captain Anderson introduced.

"Instructor Zronk will be just fine, Captain. Good to have you Shelby." Zronk said in a typical Krogan manner; blunt and to the point.

"Glad to be here Instructor Zronk." Shelby said.

Zronk gave Shelby the directions to her apartment and told her a few more details about the program. They all said their goodbyes, then Kaidan and Shelby walked back outside.

"Come on Shelby. Let's go find your apartment."

"Ok!" Shelby exclaimed.

They got to the apartment complex and stopped. Kaidan checked the piece of paper that Shelby had written the apartment number on.

"Ok. It's apartment A17. So, it should be on the first floor."

"Well, yeah. Considering that captain Anderson said that the enrollment was lower than most years, that means that all of the students are on one floor this year." Shelby said.

They walked inside and found Shelby's apartment. Shelby unlocked the door and walked inside with Kaidan. Straight ahead, was the kitchen area; complete with a fridge, microwave, stove, cabinets, and a square table with four chairs. Directly to the right side of the door way was a window wall showing off the plain, small living room with a long window on the left side wall, and a couch in the middle of the back wall with a door on each side. The door on Shelby's right of the couch, led to a bed room.

In the bedroom, opposite of the main doorway was a full sized bed with a nightstand on one side and a dresser on the other. On the left wall, was another door leading to a one person bathroom with all of the appliances off in the right wall area away from the doors. On the opposite wall of Shelby and Kaidan, there was another door that led to another bedroom that was almost identical to the first one. The room was "up-side down" to the other one. On the other side of the other full sized bed across from them, was another door. Shelby and Kaidan walked round the bed and through the door and found themselves back in the little living room.

"This is like my house back on Mindor. Every room is connected to on another one way or another. A big circle" Shelby said getting a little sadder with each sentence.

Kaidan came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be ok Shelby. It won't bother you for long." He said and gave her a squeeze.

Shelby looked up at Kaidan. "It doesn't bother me, it just… it brings back some memories that I would just rather forget."

"Well, then I'll be here to help you forget everything." Kaidan said intending a joking atmosphere but got an overly caring one instead.

Shelby smiled at him. "I know you will be." She said and leaned against him a little.

"Wow! I got two genuine smiles out of you in two days!" Kaidan said teasingly.

Shelby gave him a sideways smirk and bumped his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go celebrate." Kaidan said happily and pulled Shelby towards the door.

"Where are we going, Kaidan?" She asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He said looking back at her with a smile.


	9. A Night To Remember

"Kaidan, just tell me where we're going." Shelby whined.

Kaidan had been pulling her all over the Citadel for the last half hour just to make sure she didn't know where they were going.

"Come on Shelby, we're almost there." Kaidan said persuasively.

"Last time you said that, you took me to the financial district and tried convince me that it's great celebration spot." Shelby said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well I'm serious this time." Kaidan replied.

"Last time you said THAT, You took me to Chora's Den and - I don't even want to say what you tried to get me to do there, you butt."

"Ok, fine that WAS pretty rude." Kaidan said apologetically. "But I'm seriously serious this time. Ever heard of three times a charm?" He said with a smile.

Shelby rolled her eyes and continued to follow behind Kaidan. Kaidan led Shelby all the way back over to the doors of The Flux bar and Shelby pulled him back.

"Really Kaidan, a bar?" Shelby asked.

"What?...I have no-alcohol intensions here! Don't worry. I thought about that." Kaidan said and put a hand on her cheek. "Come on. Let's go." He said as he led Shelby through the door.

Shelby and Kaidan had sat at the bar talking for about half an hour when Shelby was almost completely pulled off of her bar stool by an over enthusiastic Kaidan.

"Come on Shelby, Let's go dance." Kaidan said.

"I can't dance. I...I don't dance." Shelby said turning her head away.

Kaidan put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Come on, for me?" Kaidan asked.

Shelby closed her eyes and shook her head down before she followed Kaidan. Kaidan stuck out his hand and nodded to it, subtly asking for Shelby's hand. She did and they walked to the dance floor.

"I can't believe you actually got me to come up here." Shelby said with a little smile.

As if it was supposed to happen, the music slowed down. Shelby and Kaidan looked at each other. Kaidan smiled as Shelby gave him an "of course" look.

"Come on Shelbs, don't tell me that you've never slow danced." Kaidan said jokingly.

Shelby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just because I've never done it, doesn't mean that I don't know how to."

"Oh really?" Kaidan said and moved his face a little closer to Shelby's. "Prove it then." He said.

"Fine." She said and grabbed Kaidan's arms, put them around her waist, then put her hands around his neck. " Now, we just sway around." She said looking at him.

"And I thought you said you couldn't dance." Kaidan said with a smirk.

"I can't." Shelby smiled back, looking at Kaidan. "Slow dance is as basic as it gets. Anyone can put their arms around their dance partner and sway around."

"Well, I think I know something that not everyone can do." Kaidan said.

Shelby tilted her head slightly and gave Kaidan a confused look. Kaidan bent down to Shelby's cheek and kissed her cheek. Shelby smiled and laid her head on Kaidan's chest to hide her increasingly red cheeks.


	10. Home For The Night

The music faded and sped back up. Shelby looked up and smiled at Kaidan. They walked back to the bar hand-in-hand and sat back down. Shelby looked at her glass with a smile creeping up on her lips as she started to speak.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've actually danced - with a real smile?" Shelby said and turned her head towards Kaidan. Kaidan smiled and looked at Shelby.

"Well, then I feel like I did something good." He said.

Shelby had a big smile on her face. "You did." She said looking at Kaidan.

Kaidan lightly bumped Shelby's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said.

Shelby just continued to smile and stood up with Kaidan. Shelby held out her hand and nodded to it. Kaidan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. Shelby looked up at him and gave him a big smile. They walked outside and sat on a bench not far from Shelby's apartment. They had once again managed to be out late just by walking with each other around the presidium. They had only known each other for three days, but Shelby cared about Kaidan and she knew he cared about her.

Shelby didn't truly feel comfortable with the whole dating thing quite yet though. Mainly, because she was worried Kaidan didn't feel the same way about her, and that telling him might ruin their friendship.

"Shelby? What are thinking about? You look lost." Kaidan said curiously with a growing smile.

"Us. We've only known each other a few days, but it feels like forever."

"Yah. Oh wow. It really has been only three days hasn't it." Kaidan leaned against the backboard of the bench.

"I know. It feels like a lot longer." Shelby said nodding her head.

"Maybe it's a personal connection." Kaidan said jokingly. Only he knew that he truly meant every word.

Shelby smiled and lightly pushed his shoulder. Kaidan smirked and Shelby yawned a little.

"Well, looks like we'd better get you back." Kaidan said teasingly.

"Well, when you wake a girl up early and then run her all over the Citadel the whole day, it gets exhausting." Shelby said smartly.

"Alright then. Let's get you back." Kaidan said as he stood up.

Shelby smiled a little and stood up next to Kaidan. They walked to the apartment building and to Shelby's door; non-stop talking the whole time.

"Well, here ya are Shelby. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kaidan asked.

"Uh, yah. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you, for everything today Kaidan." Shelby said almost distantly.

Kaidan grabbed her elbow as she opened the door. "Are you alright Shelby? You seem like you don't want to go in alone." Kaidan asked concerned.

Shelby just nodded her head toward the open door, telling Kaidan to come in with her. She didn't like talking about her personal life where others could hear her. Kaidan followed her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Honestly, I'm glad that I'm safe and I'm not dead and all, but…."

"But what if you have nightmares again?" Kaidan asked, finishing Shelby's sentence.

Shelby nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly under her breath.

"Come 'ere." Kaidan said and wrapped his arms around Shelby with a hug, comforting her.

"You'll be alright, Shelby. But, if it'll make you feel better, I can stay here with you a couple of nights and look out for you."

Shelby hugged his waist. "Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked sounding a little excited.

"Of course Shelby. I'm always here for you." Kaidan said and hugged Shelby a little tighter.

"Thank you Kaidan." Shelby said still holding onto him.


	11. When Fears Come To Life

Shelby woke up and walked to her bedroom door. She opened the door and walked out to the couch, where Kaidan was sleeping, and curled up on the floor in front of the couch. Everything faded to black. Shelby was standing at the dance floor at flux. The place was totally empty except for her. She walked slowly up the stairs to the casino. No one, not even the keeper was there. Still moving slowly, she walked back down the stairs and to the bar area. Shelby felt a force on her back, like a shove and fell through the bar. She now found herself at the docking bay. Still no one there. Even the Normandy was gone. Shelby turned around towards the elevator and her vision blurred right before she fell to the floor, once again blacked out.

She awoke with a hard thud on the ground. She groaned and got up slowly, her wind knocked out of her. She stopped mid-way, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Shelby looked up and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She was in the middle of a grassy field. There were no trees, no flowers, and no animals. Just a plain, bright, healthy green, grassy field stretching for miles and its' exact opposite, a dark, dismal, and grey sky. Shelby felt another shove, but this one felt like something had just plowed through her. She collapsed onto the ground, blacked out again. Shelby laid in the silence again.

This whole time, she couldn't speak, couldn't even think. She just did. She controlled her movements, but she couldn't control herself. She moved without thinking, without hesitation, without a purpose or specific place to go. Shelby got up and looked around her. She was in the bunks room of the Normandy. The metal floor was cold on her feet as she noticed that she was by Kaidan's bunk. Shelby looked towards the door and started walking towards it. Shelby suddenly felt like she had been freed. From what, she didn't know, but she stopped, blinked a few times and watched herself move her arms around.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Shelby asked loudly, her echoing voice slightly startling her.

The figure came out slowly with its' head down. It was a person, but not just any person. The person moved towards Shelby until he was only seven feet away from her.

"Kaidan?!" Shelby exclaimed in confusion.

He raised his head with a stone cold death stare frozen on his face.

"Kaidan? Kaidan, what's going on?" Kaidan just continued to stare at Shelby.

"Kaidan, you're scaring me." Shelby said with a quivering whimper.

Shelby tried to take a step closer, but Kaidan quickly reached behind himself and pointed a gun right at Shelby's head. Shelby gasped under her breath and stepped back.

"Kaidan, what did I do?" Shelby whimpered and she started to cry.

Shelby heard the gun's ammo click into place and she looked Kaidan in the eyes.

"KAIDAN! KAIDAN, NO!" Shelby screamed at the top of her lungs with tears flowing down her cheeks.

She heard a loud bang and shot up in her bed, fighting away an invisible force. Kaidan came running in her door and over to her bed and tried to grab Shelby as she struggled against him.

"Shelby, Shelby it's just me." He finally got his arms around her and held her in place against his chest. "Shhh. Shhh. It's me. You're ok. I've got you now. Shh. You're ok." Kaidan said with a quivering voice and put a hand on Shelby's head, stroking her hair.

Shelby calmed down and took a deep breath and relaxed a little when she was comforted by the familiar smell that was Kaidan. The smell of Axe Apollo mixed with a faint pine smell. Shelby looked up at Kaidan with her wet, red, cheeks and puffy eyes. Kaidan looked just as scared as her. Shelby put her arms on Kaidan's chest and laid her head in between them and he pulled her closer.

"It was just a dream Shelby. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." Kaidan said as calmly as he could.

Shelby had calmed down a bit but she still had tears running down her cheeks. Kaidan stroked Shelby's hair and she laid on his chest with her eyes closed. Kaidan was just relieved that Shelby was alright. It scared him to hear Shelby screaming his name like bloody murder. It shook him up pretty well too.

"Promise me something?" Shelby said with a croaky voice.

"Anything Shelby."

"Don't ever point a gun at me."

"Oh Shelby. I could never do that." Kaidan said as he held Shelby tighter and put his chin on Shelby's head.


	12. Good Morning

Shelby woke up that morning, her eyes still burning from last night. She felt something lying across her side, so she rolled over to her other side and smiled. Kaidan had stayed with her until she fell asleep again last night. Shelby felt so safe in this moment. She moved her head closer so that she was close enough to hear a faint heartbeat. She closed her eyes and the arm wrapped over her side, moved up and laid a hand on the side of her head. Shelby looked up and met Kaidan's soft, gentle gaze.

"You ok?" Kaidan asked quietly.

"Yeah. I am now." Shelby said with a smile.

Kaidan smiled and brushed some stray hairs away from Shelby's face and behind her ear, then placed his arm over her and rested his hand on her spine between her shoulder blades.

"Good. Because I- I mean we, .. need your head clear."

Shelby smiled, but it quickly faded. "Clearer than last night at least. I thought… I thought that.. the nightmares wouldn't get ant worse after last time. I guess I was wrong." Shelby said.

Kaidan placed his hand on her cheek, trying to comfort her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently while he rubbed his thumb above her ear.

"Do I really need to?" Shelby said jokingly. "I'm pretty sure you got the gist of it from me struggling against you."

"That and the fact that all I heard was.." Kaidan sarcastically cleared his throat as he propped himself up on his elbow and spoke in the highest pitched voice he could make. "Kaidan you're scaring me. Kaidan, Kaidan no!" Kaidan threw his arms around Shelby as he finished and Shelby let out a little laughing squeal.

"Stop it Kaidan, ya big lug." Shelby laughed out as she put her arms against Kaidan's chest, not really stopping him from laying on her.

"Kaidan laid on Shelby with his "dead weight" and his arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"Kaidan, get off." Shelby laughed.

"I'm just being a lug. Like you said." Kaidan explained.

"Yah, well, you're a heavy lug." Shelby said.

"Fine." Kaidan sarcastically whined and rolled over Shelby to her other side

"Oof." Shelby said as Kaidan's hip bone went into her gut.

"Better?" He asked.

"Almost." Shelby said with a smirk as she rolled Kaidan off of the bed.

"What do you mean al…." Kaidan begun to ask but was interrupted by thudding onto the floor by Shelby's bed.

"Better now?" He asked with an eyebrow raised as he propped himself up on his elbow, facing the bed and looking up at Shelby.

Shelby rolled onto her stomach and poked her head over the edge of the bed. She quickly moved her head down to Kaidan and gave him a peck on the cheek before she got off the bed to help him up.

"Much." She replied smiling.


	13. The Truth Comes Out

Kaidan grabbed Shelby's hand but he pulled her down to him so she laid in his stomach, facing him. He laid flat on the ground and put his hand on the curve in Shelby's lower back. for a minute, they just stared at each other, enjoying each others company.

"Not trying to be mood killer, but, Kaidan, why did you pull me down here?" Shelby asked quietly with a little smile as she propped her elbows on the ground on either side of Kaidan.

"What? I can't just have a quite moment with my best friend?"

Shelby smiled bigger. "I never said that. But Kaidan, I think we both know that normal best friends don't lay on each other like this. I'm certain we both know why we're down here."

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" Kaidan asked. as he brushed a small section of hair behind Shelby's right ear.

"Because I want to hear it from you." Shelby said sweetly, still smiling.

"Alright." Kaidan chuckled. "Forgive me if I'm being too bold Shelby, but, You're my best friend. I can't ever loose you. You know me inside and out just like I know you through and through. We may not have known each other very long, but I like you Shelby. Probably, more than I should. Hell, I'd even dare to say, that... I love you." Kaidan smirked. "I love you Shelby Elizabeth Shepard. I understand if you don't feel the same. Just know, that I've got you're back through the fires of hell and back. No matter what. I'll always be here for you."

Shelby had a huge smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Shel..." Kaidan was cut of by Shelby's kiss.

Shelby propped back up on her elbows, still smiling and tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "I love you too Kaidan Alenko." Shelby laughed out.

Kaidan pulled Shelby back down to him and hugged her tight, kissing her back.

After what happened on Mindor, Shelby though that she would never be happy again. Even when Kaidan pulled her out, she had lost all hope. But then she got to know Kaidan and got very close with him. she found a friend in Kaidan a best friend who will go through hell and back to help her. she knew that in itself was special. she didn't want to loose Kaidan just as much as he didn't want to loose her, if not more. Shelby was the happiest she had been in long time. Kaidan made her feel special and she loved that and many more things about him. Kaidan pulled her out of hell and, in short, gave her a life worth living and something to fight for. She would never be able to repay him for that. In Shelby's mind, her life was officially going to be perfect.


	14. I Found You

Kaidan had a tougher life than most before he met Shelby. but at least his parents were still alive and well and supporting of him. Even though he did get himself kicked out of the house at 17, the day before his birthday, nonetheless. He never had any siblings though. He always wanted a younger brother or sister. So when he met Shelby, and she said she wanted to be his friend, Kaidan was ecstatic to have someone to look out for. He just never thought or expected that he would fall in love with a girl he hardly knew so quickly. He and Shelby talked all the time and most days, it was non-stop. For Kaidan, knowing Shelby was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

Shelby knew about his whole life before the alliance and she never accused him or thought any different of him. For Kaidan, it seemed he couldn't resist but love her. Whenever he heard Shelby so upset from her nightmares, he felt hurt with her. Part of him wanted to take away all of the nightmares forever and the other part of him yelled inside his head to never let her go. Now, he was so happy that he'd never have to. Kaidan's life was officially perfect in his mind.

Kaidan looked at Shelby with a loving disbelief. "What happens now?" He almost whispered.

Shelby smirked at him. "You grab the girl and tell her how you really feel."

Kaidan smirked and quickly wrapped his other arm around Shelby's back and rolled over on top of Shelby. He gave Shelby a quick smirk and lowered himself down to her and kissed her again. As she kissed him back , Shelby wrapped her arms around Kaidan's chest. After a moment, Kaidan pulled back and placed a hand on Shelby's cheek. They stared at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Shelby put a hand on Kaidan's cheek for a moment, then slid it around to the back of his neck. Shelby gently pulled his head down to rest his forehead against hers. and they closed their eyes.

"Before I interrupted you earlier, you called me Shel. That's the keeper." She whispered.

Kaidan rolled his forehead down and gave Shelby a quick kiss before he pulled his head up to look at her. "Alright. Shel it is then." He said rubbing his thumb on her temple.


	15. The First Day Of A Second Chance

Two weeks have gone by since Shelby first arrived on the Citadel. She had a rough first night, but the next day seemed to fix everything. With Kaidan's help, she felt better. Kaidan's "two nights to make sure Shelby got settled" had turned into a permeate thing. It was great for them. Kaidan seemed to help her sleep just by being with her. Lucky for Shelby, she didn't have a roommate from her classes.

Shelby's night mares were only occasional now and rarely anymore did she wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of one. Kaidan seemed to be able to fix everything. He would always be there to pick her up, dust her off, and make it all better again. Shelby was also excited for her classes to start tomorrow.

"We should probably get up. Believe me, I don't want to either, but we should." Kaidan said looking into Shelby's eyes.

Shelby looked back and smiled. "I guess so." She sighed. "I wouldn't want to be late on my first day of classes."

"Definitely not." Kaidan said as he sat up.

Shelby sat up with him and Kaidan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, hugging her from behind while placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You know, you're making it really hard to get up right now Kaidan." Shelby said as she leaned against him.

"Alright." He said as got up and pulled Shelby to her feet.

Kaidan placed a hand on Shelby's upper arm and kissed her cheek. Keeping his hand on her arm, Kaidan moved to the side of Shelby's head and whispered in her ear. "Ill be back in a half an hour to walk you to your class. Ok?"

"Ok." Shelby smiled as she spoke.

Kaidan walked out of Shelby's room and Shelby gathered her stuff to go get in the shower. Shelby walked over to her dresser and got out a simple, black, racer back cami and her new N7 hoodie, compliments of Captain Anderson, and put on over her cami. she pulled on a pair of jeans and, put on a pair of sneakers. As soon as Shelby finished tying her last shoe, there was a knock at the front door. Shelby walked over to the door as finished putting her hair in a pony tail and she opened the door with her other hair tie in her mouth. Kaidan walked in and handed Shelby a cup as she racked her pony tail into a bun.

Shelby looked at the cup and with the hair tie still clenched between her teeth and asked,

"Waz thad?" Kaidan couldn't help but laugh.

"Take the hair tie out of your mouth, and you'll find out." He smiled.

Shelby wrapped the fabric covered rubber band around her bun to hold it in place and took the cup from Kaidan.

"I know you're not a big fan of coffee, so.."

"So you got me coffee?" Shelby chuckled.

"Not quite. Just drink it." Kaidan said and smiled.

Shelby took a drink and was clearly pleasantly surprised. She smiled at Kaidan and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Kaidan. How did you manage to get peppermint hot chocolate?"

Kaidan half smiled at Shelby. "I have my ways." Shelby just smiled at him.

Kaidan walked over to Shelby's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ready to go, Shel?"

Shelby smiled big at her new nickname and nodded at Kaidan. "Yah. Let's go."


	16. The Past Comes Back

They got to C-sec, by the door where Shelby's class was, and Kaidan took his arm from Shelby's shoulders as she chugged the last bit of her hot chocolate from her cup.

"Here. Give me that." Kaidan said and took Shelby's empty cup from her. "Have fun, and go kick some butt ok?" He added.

Shelby chuckled and smiled at him. "Yeah, ok. I'll bust some poor kid's teeth in on the first day."

"Exactly. " Kaidan said with a sarcastic smile spreading over his lips.

Shelby just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be here when you get out. Go have fun." He said as he ushered Shelby towards the door.

Shelby walked through the door into the small, square room that was filled with a lot of chairs, and a desk and white board at the front. 'Very old school looking' Shelby thought. She walked ti the middle of the second row and sat down as a steady flow of other students came through the door. A few minutes later, a turian dressed in a red and silver typical turian armor, with matching red face markings, walked through the door to the front of the big desk up front and the class of only 25 shushed.

"Hello. My name is Serius Olymnis. I'll be your instructor for the next three weeks before you're sent to "boot camp" with instructor Zronk." A soft chuckle went through the room. "Instructor Zronk will be teaching you weapons, combat, and assault tactics." Serius said and straightened himself and put his hands behind his back. "I will be teaching you rules, regulations, and various procedures that the Alliance follows. However, since today is the first day, just for today, I will also be teaching you the rules, regulations, and procedures for the program."

Serius walked behind his desk and picked up a data pad before returning to lean on the the front of his desk.

"First off, we'll only take attendance once. Today. Second, no fighting on my watch. Save it for Instructor Zronk. Fighting here, will result in the infamous "boot to the ass."" A short laugh spread threw the class. "Good. You seem to have a sense of humor. We should get along just fine then."

Shelby was actually surprised at the diversity of her class. Sure it was mostly Turians, and Asari, and she was the only human, but there was a Salarian, and even two Drell kids. Serius started calling off names from the data pad, and everyone before her called out here or present.

"Shelby Shep..." Serius seemed surprised by her last name. "Shelby Shepard?"

"Yes?" She asked.

Serius checked name off and looked right at her. If you don't mind Shelby, I'd like to see you after class. Don't worry, you're not in any trouble." He said calmly.

Shelby nodded as the class began to whisper around her and Shelby hunkered into her chair, hiding the lower half of her face in her hood that was gathered on her shoulders. Shelby knew she would have to get over that stranger anxiety if she wanted to be a soldier. 'I still have two years. I'm just fine right here for now. ' she thought to herself.

"Settle down class. Now, let's start with rules. Does anyone know any rules one under the oath of the Alliance must follow?" Serius asked.

Some kids raised their hands and gave their answers. Shelby stayed in her metaphorical she'll and just watched and listened. A couple more questions and answers went by, and Shelby felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand moved away as Shelby turned her head to see one of the Drell kids looking at her.

"Hello. I am Erasa Riak. Your name is Shelby, correct?" Erasa said in a hushed voice.

Shelby, still hunkered, nodded her head in response.

"You are shy around new people. It is alright Shelby. I will not hurt you."

Shelby popped her head out of her hoodie just enough to smile at Erasa. "It's nice to meet you Erasa." Shelby said quietly.

Serius amplified his next word, so the two girls tuned back to the front.

After class was done, Shelby told Erasa that she and Kaidn would stop by her and her brother's apartment when she got done talking Serius. As it turned out, Erasa and her brother, Drafi were living in the apartment across the hall from Shelby and Kaidan. As everyone was leaving, Shelby walked up to Serius at his desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes I did. I didn't think that you would end up here, in this class, from what I heard from your father. He always had a lot of light hearted stories about his family that kept everyone's spirits up. Even on the war field, he would be trying to get a laugh out of us." Serius said in a happy tone.

"You, you knew my father?"

"Yes. He was a frequent squad mate with me years ago."


	17. Needing Answers

"But that's impossible. we all lived on Mindor and my dad was a livestock farmer. We raised cows, sheep, goats and horses." Shelby said confused.

"Although I have no idea what you just listed, that's strange that your father must not of told you about his service records. He loved being a soldier and he was quite proud to be one. I wonder why he never told you. Hm. Anyways, how is your father these days, Shelby?" Serius asked.

Shelby slumped back a little. Her smile instantly faded and she felt like someone had just ripped her old wound open again. She knew she had to tell Serius. 'Hell Shelby, he served with your dad. He deserves to know.' Shelby quickly thought to herself before she could think of a lie to get out of talking about it.

"My father,... he uh... he died a few weeks ago. He was killed during the Batarian raid on Mindor." Serius let his hands drop to his sides from their crossed position over his chest. "My dad, mom, and even my little four year old brother, Dan." Shelby paused to wipe under her eyes before any tears could escape. "I found them all piled up on our front porch." Shelby said wiping her eyes again in a cracking voice. "Even my best friend died. She broke her own neck to keep the Batarians from slaving her."

Serius stepped forward slightly an placed a hand on Shelby's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Shelby. I remember hearing about the attack last week, but I didn't know that John and his family were on Mindor." Serius said and dropped his hand from Shelby's shoulder.

"I'll be alright. It's still sore, but I'm learning to move on from it." Shelby wiped her cheeks for the last time.

"Well, I think I've brought back enough of your heartache for one day. I'm sorry about that." Shelby let out a little laughing smile. "I can give you some sites to look up on the extranet about your father's service for more information, if you're interested?" Shelby nodded with a faint small smile on her lips and Serius gave her a piece of paper with the sites on them. Shelby folded the paper into her pocket.

"You can always come and ask me if you come across any questions those can't answer." Serius said gesturing at the paper.

"Thank you Instructor Serius. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Shelby. Have a good rest of the day." Serius sais as Shelby turned to leave. Shelby nodded back to him with a little smile and went outside to meet Kaidan.

Shelby walked out side and saw Kaidan sitting on a bench right across from the C-sec Building. Kaidan smiled and met up with Shelby. His smile turned to a look of concern when he saw Shelby's red eyes.

"Hey Shelb... what's the matter Shel?" Kaidan said and grabbed Shelby's upper arms.

"Nothing now." She said and put her arms around Kaidan's waist. Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her. "Really Kaidan, I'm ok. I promise I'll explain later." Shelby said reassuringly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that. You still up for our night out?" Kaidan asked.

"Definitely! Let's stop by Erasa's apartment first though. I told her I'd drop by when I was done with instructor Serius to answer a couple of her questions." Shelby said.

"Sure thing. So you made a new friend then I assume?"

Shelby smiled. "Yes. Yes I did."


	18. A Night Out

Shelby took Kaidan to Erasa's apartment with her and introduced the two, and in return, Erasa introduced her brother, Drafi Riak. Shelby and Kaidan ended up keeping their visit relatively short, they talked for only about 25 minutes before they headed back over to Shelby's apartment to get ready for their weekly night out.

"Where do you want to go this time Shel?" Kaidan asked as he entered Shelby's room from the living room and stood just inside the doorway, leaning on the door frame.

"You pick this time, I always choose." Shelby said as she slipped on one of her black, shiney ballet flats.

"Flux?" Kaidan asked and turned his hands out.

Shelby smiled. "Sure. But now I have to ask, why do you like Flux so much?" Shelby asked looking at Kaidan.

Kaidan smirked at her and walked over to the bed where Shelby was sitting. Kaidan stuck his hands out at Shelby and smiled as she took his hands. Kaidan gently pure Shelby to her feet and pulled her closer to him wrapped her in her arms. Shelby laid her arms against Kaidan's chest and they both looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I love it so much because I got my first slow dance in years with an amazing girl. Then the next morning, that amazing girl said that t she loved me." Kaidan said.

Shelby smiled and laid the side of her head on Kaidan's chest as she wrapped her arms around Kaidan's midsection.

"I love you too Kaidan." Shelby said sweetly.

Kaidan held her tighter before he swept her off her feet, holding her bridal style. Shelby gave him a quick kiss before laying her head against his neck on his shoulder. Kaidan turned around and sat down on the bed with Shelby in his lap and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"I hate to be a mood killer, but what we're you so upset about earlier? After class." Shelby sat up and looked at Kaidan.

"Instructor Serius apparently was a squadmate with my father years ago." Shelby said.

"I thought your dad was a farmer?" Kaidan said confused.

"He was. But apparently, he was a soldier too. Instructor Serius gave me a list of some sites to look up on the extranet and told me to ask him if I have any questions, I intended to." Shelby explained.

"That still doesn't exactly explain why you were crying." Kaidan subtlety urged.

"I just didn't expect the subject of my family to still be so raw. It caught me off guard is all."

"Well, I'm glad that you're alright now. Kaidan said and rubbed his hand on Shelby's upper arm.

"I always feel better around you Kaidan." Shelby said sweetly as she smiled like loon.

Kaidan smiled. "I love you too Shelby Shepard." Kaidan whispered into Shelby's ear. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." She said as she slipped off of Kaidan's lap and slipped on her last ballet flat, matching her black, one shouldered, knee length dress with light blue hems.

Shelby stood up and Kaidan subtlety slightly stuck out his foot in front of Shelby causing her to spin around as she started to fall when Kaidan caught her in his arms, in a dip and kissed her. Kaidan slowly pulled Shelby up, keeping his lips on hers. Kaidan pulled away and looked at Shelby.

"Smooth move, Casanova." Shelby said with a big smile and bright red cheeks. "Ready now?" She asked.

"Yes." Kaidan said as he rolled Shelby to his side and simultaneously wrapped his arm around her waist.


	19. The Search Begins

Shelby woke up the next morning to the intoxicating smell of bacon and wondered into the kitchen in her pajamas as she combed through her bed hair. Kaidan had his back to her as he was paying attention to his pan and skillet he had on the stove. He heard Shelby walk in and looked over his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Morning, bed head." He said with a smile as she sat at the table.

"Morning, doofas. Whatya making?" Shelby smiled back.

Kaidan turned around, leaning on the counter beside the stove and looked at her. "Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. The breakfast of my people." He teased.

Shelby chuckled. "Uh-huh. And Canadians like their pork strips black?" Shelby teased back and nodded to the lightly smoking pan of bacon.

"Huh?" Kaidan asked as he turned toward the pan. "Ah crap!" He exclaimed and quickly flipped the strips of bacon. "I hope you don't mind your bacon extra crispy."

"Sounds perfect." Shelby smiled out.

Kaidan walked over and put a plate of food in front of Shelby, but as he went to kiss her forehead, Shelby looked up to him and he got her lips.

"You got me." He smiled out and walked back to the stove to get his own plate.

Kaidan sat down across from Shelby and there was a short moment of silence as they started on their plates. Shelby took a bite out of her last piece of bacon before Kaidan spoke up.

"Have you done any research on your father yet?"

Shelby shook her head and swallowed her bite. "No. I was thinking I would start after class today, since Anderson will have you pretty much all day." Shelby said and took her last bite of bacon, moving on to her scrambled eggs.

"You sure you don't want me to break out to walk you home?" Kaidan asked sarcastically, knowing he wouldn't be able to sneak away, regardless.

Shelby chuckled. "I'm certain. I won't be alone; I can walk home with Erasa and Drafi. Then I'll look up those sites that Serius gave me." She said and put a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"Alright. I shouldn't be back too late. No later than 6:00, I'd guess."

"Ok." Shelby said with a smile and looked at the clock above the stove. "Crap, I've got 20 minutes to get to class." Shelby said as she finished her eggs and took her piece of toast to go. She stood up and bent over the table and kissed Kaidan's cheek. "Thank you for breakfast." She said and hustled back to her room to get ready for class.

* * *

Shelby walked outside with Erasa and Drafi, and all three of them headed for the apartment complex.

"That is very strange that you father did not tell you he served in the Alliance." Erasa said.

"He never even hinted at military interests. He never talked about the Alliance. I just want to know why he never mentioned it."

"I hope that you find what you are looking for Shelby."

"Thank you, Drafi." Shelby replied.

* * *

Kaidan walked in the door at 4:00, and Shelby was still working at the computer.

"Hey Shel. I'm back. How was class?"

"Hey. It was good. How was your day?"

"Nothing above average. How's the search going?" Kaidan said as he walked over to her.

"Really well, actually. My dad was going to be promoted to Commander before he left for, and I quote, "Family reasons." This site says that he earned a purple heart early in his service record due to shrapnel in the neck from being too close to a frag grenade explosion. It also says he was infamous for his hand to hand combat, sniper skills, and aiding his commanding officers and comrades out of a grim situation."

"Wow a purple heart AND a high service record? You don't see that every day. Seems like your father was a military hero."

"That's what I thought." Shelby looked back to the screen. "Look , there's a video here." Shelby clicked the video and it started playing.

The video was inside the crew quarters of a ship, and the room looked similar to those on the Normandy. Shelby's father, John, Serius, and another man were sitting at a table plying a card game. The three were smiling, laughing and having a good time. The video was clearly being recorded by another person; the frame would occasionally shake violently and then settle down again. Serius put his cards down in a "take that!" manner until he looked at John's cards that he had set down after Serius.

"Damn John. Being the best soldier on the ship isn't enough for ya? You have to beat me at cards too?" Serius joked with him.

"You're just jealous because you can't work the cards as well as the five fingered guy." He teased and the table erupted in laughter.

"The old finger envy card, eh John?" Serius chuckled out.

"You know it two toes." John smiled out.

The three men laughed some more and the door was heard opening in the background. All three of them looked up as a male voice spoke up.

"Shepard, Olymnis. Commander says to suit up. Didn't tell me where you're going. He just told me to tell you two to get off your butts and suit up."

"Alright. Thanks." The door was heard opening and closing a moment later and Serius turned to John. "Shall we?"

"Let's do this." John said with determination and the video was cut off.

Shelby sighed with a little smile. "That's dad for ya. Always joking around and goofing off."

"He seems like a great guy, Shel."

"He was. He always put family first. He taught me how to farm, fish, hunt, even the basics of horse riding. My dad was the best." Shelby smiled as some of her favorite memories with her dad played through her head.

Kaidan smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "How about you take a break from the computer, and we go out tonight?"

"That'd be great." Shelby smiled out.


	20. The End Of A Long Ride

A/N- Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I uploaded any chapters, even longer with story, but life got a bit hectic. But hopefully I'll be able to get back on schedule on here. But here we go with the last chapter of Second Chances. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please review and I hope you enjoy!

~About 13 years later~

"I hope you know what you're doing Shel."

"Trust me Kaidan, things will be better in the long run this way."

"I do trust you Shel. I'd just hate to see you regret this."

"I know. But this is the right choice, I won't regret it." Shelby looked down through the broken glass floor of the Citadel Tower at Saren. Shelby felt bad that his fate had to lead to his suicide, but she also knew he was just too far gone to be helped. "Make sure he's dead." Shelby told Kaidan and Tali.

* * *

As Soverin fell from the tower, Joker led the final assault on the monster, blasting it to a million parts, some of those parts headed directly to the Citadel Tower. Shelby saw the debris coming toward them outside the window. "GO!" Shelby ordered Tali and Kaidan, rushing them ahead of her to get out of the way.

* * *

The rescue team finally reached Tali and Kaidan in the debris. But Shelby was no where to be found, and Kaidan automatically feared the worst. The C-Sec officer helped Tali up and Anderson walked to Kaidan and help him steady himself. They all looked back to the ruble and reluctantly turned away. At the last second, some sort of movement caught Anderson's eye. He stopped and looked around, Kaidan and Tali looked too. A few seconds later, they all finally saw the movement again, followed by some miscellaneous noises. they kept watching, and a minute later Shelby walked on top of a reaper arm and looked to them with her head high. She walked down to everyone with a minor limp as a victorious smirk spread across her face. Shelby had saved the Citadel, and it's council.

* * *

~3 Years later~

The platforms in the Collector base shook went tumbling down and crashed together. Shelby regained consciousness and went over to Thane and helped him up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grunt trapped under some debris, so she quickly made her way over to him, pushed the debris away and helped him up. Everyone was safe, but the next thing they knew they were running for their lives to escape the seeker swarm that was hot was hot on their tails. They got to the clearing where Joker had the Normandy up and running. He was standing in the airlock with an Avenger assault riffle covering Shelby, Thane, and Grunt from the seekers as best as he could. Shelby let Thane and Grunt ahead of her, and they both safely made the jump onto the Normandy. But right as Shelby was ready to jump, the platform broke away.

"Shepard!" Joker exclaimed. Shelby backed up a bit and took off at a dead sprint for the airlock. She took a leap of faith and jumped, grabbing the floor of the air lock just in time. Thane knelt down and helped her into the air lock and the doors closed. Joker and EDI flew the Normandy through the debris feild, and they were gone as fast as they had come. Shelby Destroyed the Collector base.

* * *

Shelby was beaten, bloody, bruised and hardly alive as she limped toward the beam of light that would take her from Earth to end the Reapers once and for all. She reached it and was transported to some place strange on the Citadel with bodies all around her. She wondered for a while before reaching a wide open room with a lone control panel, where she also saw Anderson. Shelby tried to reach him, but they were both frozen to their spots as the Illusive Man walked in. They all argued for a bit before Shelby unwillingly raised her gun at Anderson. No matter what she tried to do, the Illusive Man physically had her completely under his control. Not long after, her gun fired, hitting Anderson in abdominal area. Shelby continued to try and talk to the Illusive Man, but he wasn't listening. He took Anderson's gun that was holstered in his back and shot Anderson in the back. Shelby felt her control come back and without hesitation, shot down the Illusive Man where he stood. Shelby limped over to the console and opened the Citadel arms. She limped back to Anderson and sat beside him.

* * *

'Destroy? Synthesize? Control? My choices are basically maybe die, die, or die.' She thought it herself and sighed.

"Please forgive me, EDI." She said quietly with sadness in her tone as she limped over to the right option, "Destroy".

* * *

Shelby had miraculously made it back to Earth, laying barely alive in a pile of rubble. Commander Shelby Shepard has saved the Galaxy.


End file.
